


Private Photo Shoot

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Photo Shoot, Sex Toys, Shibari, switch Maya, switch Sasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Maya asks Sasha for a personal favor.
Relationships: Maya/Sasha (Borderlands)
Kudos: 4





	Private Photo Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> The last fic of Kinktober! It's been fun and I hope you've enjoyed it! <3

Sasha was not sure what to expect going over to Maya’s. The artist was mysterious. She was the most quiet of the group and did not invite people into her home. Sasha had thought of many possibilities, but the clean, minimalistic and soft loft was perfect.

Maya smiled shyly. “In the spare bedroom.”

“This place is nice!”

“Thanks.” Just outside the door, Maya looked at her. “Have you heard of Shibari?”

“No?”

“It’s a form of living art, though, it is more sexual. The nude model is tied intricately in silk ropes.”

“Oh…. That sounds sexy.”

She got on her phone and showed Sasha some pictures. “This was the model last week.”

“Whoa…” she breathed. “That’s gorgeous!”

“I’d like to do this with you.”

“What?”

She looked at Sasha. “You have the perfect body for it. It would not be published like this one, it would be for personal use.”

“Personal…?” She blinked.

“Yeah, I have an empty wall and it would be perfect with your skin tone and the ropes.”

Sasha’s eyes widened. “Let me get this straight, you want me to pose nude and tied up so you can put it on your wall?”

Maya began to flush. “You don’t have to-”

“No, I’ll do it, just don’t expect me to forget about it anytime soon.” Sasha winked. She opened the door and went in. It was a studio, ready for whatever Maya had in mind. There was no one else here and she couldn’t help but smile at the idea of Maya tying her up. She stripped, pulling her hair up like Maya asked.

“Are you uncomfortable with anything?” she asked. She showed her the sketches. “I was hoping to do something like that.”

“Okay.”

Her brows rose. “You sure?”

“Hell yeah, it’s gonna be hot.”

Maya laughed softly. “Alright, let’s get started.”

She posed Sasha how she wanted, her hands gentle, eyes focused on her task. She was so caught up in her work, Sasha was able to freely look at her and watch her. Maya was such a beautiful woman and an incredibly talented artist, she could not believe she was able to have this opportunity.

The rope was soft and wonderful against her skin as it wound around her. By the end, she was left tied and helpless and extremely horny. Maya moved around at every angle, snapping her camera while music played, filling the silence between them.

“I have one more pose, if that’s okay? It’s a little more risque than this one.”

“I’ll do whatever you want, baby,” Sasha breathed. “I gotta be honest, I’m so fucking horny right now.”

Maya laughed quietly and her eyes sparkled just a bit. “Well, maybe we’ll have a little fun, then?”

Sasha practically moaned. “Yes, please!”

She was untied and then Maya was lost in her work once more. The rope wrapped around her chest, though, instead of covering her nipples, the rope framed them. Winding around her thighs, she wrapped two strands that sank between her pussy lips. She forced herself to stop midway through grinding so as to not disrupt Maya. She gave a shuddering breath.

A knowing smirk played at Maya’s lips and it sent heat through Sasha. She tugged the rope so it rubbed Sasha’s cunt. This time, Sasha moaned, body rocking into it.

Another quiet laugh came from Maya, but this time, she kissed Sasha’s neck. “You okay if I take control for a little bit?”

She was only halfway tied up, her hands still being free, but she forced them not to move. “Please!”

Maya bit down on her neck, sucking and pulling the skin harshly. Sasha breathed heavily and leaned into her. She pulled away, fingers poking at the sensitive area. “That should be good.”

She went back to tying Sasha up. Sasha stood on her knees, legs spread wide, her hands tied behind her back, body arched. Maya looked her over, nodding.

She snapped pictures, catching every angle. Then, she left to grab a toy. Sasha’s eyes widened, but she could not say anything, not when Maya had gagged her. Maya crouched in front of her, showing her the egg before she pulled the rope to either side of her pussy. She pressed the egg into her. Sasha moaned, shivering with every touch.

Standing away, she grabbed the remote and snapped pictures as she turned the remote on. Sasha jumped and then moaned loudly. It was a steady rhythm, one that drove her crazy. She pulled at her bonds, writhing around the vibration. All around, Maya took pictures. As Sasha got louder, Maya crouched behind her, capturing the moment she came, juices dripping onto the floor.

Taking deep breaths, Sasha tried to calm, but her body would not relax, not with the egg still vibrating inside her. Maya was in front of her now, taking pictures of her next orgasm.

The egg was finally turned off. Sasha breathed, lids heavy as she watched Maya snap more pictures of her. Maya crouched and reached into Sasha’s pussy, taking pictures with her camera. She pulled the egg out, wet and sticky. It was discarded and Maya’s fingers probed her gently. She could hear the clicks from the camera while Maya played with her.

Sasha rocked against her hand, more turned on than she’d ever been in her life. She did not realize Maya had put her camera down until her tongue raked over Sasha’s clit. It made her cum immediately. Maya stayed there, letting the juices spill down her as she continued, lapping at Sasha.

Two orgasms later, she finally sat back, wiping her face. “Thank you for posing for me.” She undid the rope.

When Sasha was finally free, she pulled Maya into a hard kiss, hands groping her body. The artist melted into her, letting Sasha take the lead now. She was ravenous for Maya and laid her across the floor, stripping and kissing her all over.

“This has been the sexiest thing I’ve ever done.” Her fingers found Maya’s soaked pussy and began to play with her. She was a quiet woman, but as her body arched into Sasha, she moaned. It had to have been the best sound Sasha had ever heard.

Deft fingers pressed into Maya. Sasha dipped down to taste her. She moaned loudly as Maya’s sweet nectar filled her senses. Oh, she was going to be here for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
